


【锤基】【PWP】堡垒

by GlitteryO



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryO/pseuds/GlitteryO
Summary: 双性基警告两人未提及对方姓名





	【锤基】【PWP】堡垒

**Author's Note:**

> -拖了四个月的MIB观后作。
> 
> -就单纯觉得军火商和特工H这个很带感。
> 
> -本来是想写锤利用了基然后分手又再一次利用基再和好的故事，可是拖得太久我忘记本来我想的剧情了于是这篇就变成了简单直白的PWP。
> 
> -迷人二缺黑衣人特工锤x军火商人黑老大双性基

Thor没有忘记那天他是怎样离开的，在鼓起勇气跟世界最大的军火贩子提了分手以后连裤子都没来得及提上就被打出了军火商人的城堡，身上唯一的东西就是那条粉色的西裤以及……总部发放的手表。

至少不是裸的就还行，Thor活动着被一拳有一拳打得发青的肩头和颧骨坐上了那只肌肉塔伦兽扔给他的小船，还好，至少没让他给游回去。

Thor一边划着船一边回忆着他跟这个强大又英俊的军火贩子的初遇，其实完全不算什么特别惊喜或者印象深刻，因为那是他的计划，为了套取一些机密且利用Loki手下的人脉及物资，Thor在特工头子Odin的提议下使用了美人计。 他在一家摩洛哥的夜店里穿着解开一大半扣子的衬衫，随性的坐在卡座的沙发上，然后……Loki就过来敬他酒了。虽然Thor深知自己外貌的吸引力，不过他也没料到Loki会这么简单就上钩，毕竟对方冷酷无情心狠手辣的名声远扬全宇宙，但是可能Loki就喜欢自己这一款吧？

"嘿,金发美人，"身穿墨绿衬衫黑色西裤的男人坐在了他旁边，手里拿着一杯淡蓝色的液体，"我以前没见过你。"

Thor抬了抬眉毛，挂着一脸故作轻松却又迷人的微笑说道："是吗？每天这儿往来的人这么多你记忆力这么好？"

"这里的人都是这个圈子的…我当然记得清楚，没有像你这么好看的。"男人稍微撩了一下他齐肩的黑发，向特工靠近了一点。

Thor眯起了眼睛，开始散发出危险的味道，脸上的笑容却丝毫不减："我也没想到能在这种地方碰到你这么有意思的人。"

然后他们就吻到了一起，就像那位实习生所说，人与人之间肉体的互相吸引，之后就滚到了床上。

一切都很顺利，Thor搂着Loki比他稍窄一点的肩膀两人一路接吻一路跌跌撞撞来到狭窄肮脏的厕所，在这个小空间内来了一发手活以后热着脑袋找了一家并不怎么样的小旅馆开了房。

一进门Loki就迫不及待的把Thor摁在了地上，细长的手指扒掉Thor的裤子，钻进棉质内裤的边缘。

"哦哦嘿！我们也许可以慢一点？或者去床上？"Thor轻轻抚摸了一把Loki柔顺的黑发，说实话他被这个看起来很冷淡的男人吓到了。

"为什么？我现在就要，明白了吗？你的阴茎，现在，必须操我。"Loki面颊泛起绯红，耳朵也是红红的，明明这么坦然地说着如此放荡的话看起来却像他才是被动方一样，Thor不禁笑了起来，索性双手撑在身后准备看Loki接下来有何动作。

Loki没有理会Thor的行为，他只是用手指灵巧的在内裤里挑逗着Thor的阴茎，指尖在马眼轻轻点动，拇指在龟头的沟壑处摩擦着，而他的另一只手伸进了自己的裤腰用四个手指摩擦着阴唇和阴蒂。

Thor当然忍不住，他勃起了，虽然只是半勃但是已经在内裤下透露出可观的形状，Loki勾起嘴角笑了笑："我还以为你有多能忍呢。"然后他将玩弄自己下身的手指抽了出来伸到Thor面前，黑色的指甲上挂着晶莹剔透的液体，随着白皙修长的手指缓缓张开连出几条暧昧的银丝，那是来自Loki的下身，他的…雌性生殖器，Loki目光有些迷离的看着自己的手指，然后将那些液体都涂抹在了Thor露出内裤边缘的龟头上。虽然Thor对约顿人的生理构造早有耳闻，但他打死自己也料不到这个传说中的军火大佬竟然在床上这么会，差点他就招架不住了。

Thor觉得自己必须采取点行动，于是他双手握住Loki较他细很多的腰把他放到自己腿上，两人面对面坐着Thor的大腿仿佛可以感受到Loki身下的湿润。

"你不喜欢慢慢来对吗？"Thor从善如流的露出招牌微笑，他简直像一个牛郎，仿佛给钱就可以满足你任何要求，可是他不是。

"我说了，我喜欢你快点进来。"Loki双手撑在Thor的跨步两侧，耸动着腰肢用已经挺立的阴茎下面那个微微凹陷下去的部分摩擦Thor肌肉分明的大腿，"你知道‘她’在流口水呢， 好痒…"

"哦，操你的…"Thor再也忍不住了，Loki故意隔着裤子慢慢悠悠的磨蹭让他忍不住想象身上人的下身风景会有多么诱人，干净修长的阴茎一定已经硬得不行了，Thor能从他裤裆里的小帐篷看出来，那朵蓓蕾又是怎样的呢，是不是已经磨得湿漉漉甚至微微红肿着泛着诱人的水光，是不是张着小口等待被喂食呢。

Thor翻身将Loki压在身下，一用力直接扯坏了他的西裤，裂缝从胯下的缝合线开始蔓延到大腿根，Thor想要的风景也一点点从这个渐渐变大的窗口露出。浅灰色的棉质内裤已经有两处晕出水渍，大腿根的嫩肉被磨成粉色。身下人双腿大开裤腿完好的挂在腿上却只有裆部完整的暴露出来这个画面让他越来越兴奋，Thor并没有急着剥下Loki的整条裤子，而是把手伸进那个大窟窿里隔着内裤在Loki的雌穴处用手指按压着。

"哦…嘿…"Loki十分享受，他巴不得Thor就这样直接将手指按进来，可是内裤的质感蹭得他穴口的嫩肉很舒服，下体分泌的液体又多了起来，"你介不介意我抽烟？嗯…嘶…"

Loki伸手到床头拿了一只烟点上，就在这时Thor低下头用牙齿在Loki撑起的帐篷上蹭咬，轻微的刺痛随之而来的快感几乎让Loki当场缴械，情不自禁的，他猛吸一口香烟，感受这三重快感。

"哈…我以为你会是…粗暴型的…没想到花样这么多？"Loki叼着烟调侃到。

Thor抬起头，眯起眼睛："那要看对谁。"

Loki发誓自己感觉到了危险的气息，果不其然下一秒他的内裤就被撕成了两块布片，被握着胯骨往后猛地一拽，Thor直接进入了他的身体，粗长的阴茎突如其来的进攻让他直接射了出来，这太爽了，Loki一向喜欢带着痛感性爱，而Thor无疑给了他一次绝佳体验。

硕大的阳具直接将Loki钉住无法动弹，Loki绷紧了双腿，连脚趾都夹紧了，他大口呼吸着，而他的阴茎还在吐着精液："天呐…哈…这真是…"

Thor没有理会他，而是握着他的腰冲撞了起来，特工那一块一块结实的肌肉可不是光为了好看的。一下下有力的撞击在Loki屁股上激起肉浪，粗长的阳具在Loki穴口的嫩肉肆虐着，Loki觉得自己几乎要被插出火来了，那淫荡的洞口感受着雷霆一般的力道，酸痛和一波接一波的快感不断袭来，让Loki直接沉沦情欲之海无法脱身。

穴内柔软异常，柔嫩而高热的软肉包裹着Thor的柱身，随着每一次快速的抽插，刚吸附上来的嫩肉又被强行抽离，这样接连不断地快感让Thor无法自制，只想一直把自己的老二插在Loki的小穴里，他不知道是Loki对他的需要还是约顿人生理构造就是这样这些小肉就像是需要进食一般的对他渴求，Thor很享受这样的感觉。

"哈啊…"Loki只顾得上呼吸了，他用手揉捏着自己的乳头，不行，他还要多一点，下身传来的快感让他愈发上瘾，他用两指夹住乳尖用力宁捏，可是他的所有力气都已经被夺走了，他只能硬翘着还湿漉漉的阴茎，用早就被泪水糊了的双眼看着那个在他下身耕拓的人。

金发男人勾唇笑了笑，弯下腰一口叼住那颗小巧的乳粒，用他的虎牙摩挲着，而另一边却置之不顾，Loki崩溃地扬起脖颈，自己捏住另一边的乳头粗暴的对待起来，那一块娇嫩可怜的皮肤都红肿起来。

Thor腾出一只手撩了一把额前的碎发，汗滴随着动作落在Loki的胸前，这个男人太性感了，Loki想。

哪怕他的雌穴里还湿哒哒地插着这个男人的肉棒，他也要这样感叹。

"哦…你真是太棒了…哈…"Loki努力的找回一点神智费力的调侃着，"你把我都插哭了…哈慢点…你看，眼泪一直在流呢。"Loki摸了一把两人连接处的湿滑抹到Thor脸上。

"哦？是吗，我看你高兴得很。"Thor握住Loki的阴茎上下撸动起来。

Loki扭了扭，将腰抬高，刻意将下身旖旎的风景展现在Thor面前："你看啊，都是你的错，我都哭成这个样子了…"

Thor慢下动作欣赏起Loki的身体来。不得不说他平时就真的很漂亮，身材匀称皮肤白皙，拥有着斯文的气质却不失男性的英朗。但此刻的画面也太过情色了，被插到已经红肿的小穴吐着透明的液体，紫红的阴茎在其中抽插着视觉的刺激让Thor一紧，而后更加卖力地在Loki身上耕耘起来。那一身精实的肌肉无疑在此时发挥了大用处，Thor仿佛不会疲倦似的耸动着他的腰，淫荡异常的撞击声不绝于耳时刻在提醒着Loki此刻的情况。本应在指尖夹着的香烟也早已到了Thor的唇间，随着激烈的动作而抖下些许的烟灰落在Loki白净但沾满了淫液的小腹，高温，这显然对Loki又是一项刺激：“嗷，小心些……狮子王。”

“So can you feel the love tonight?”浑厚的嗓音有些跑调地接下这个老梗逗笑了Loki，“嗯…感受到了啊……再用力些金发美人…”不得不说这个第一次遇见的陌生男人跟自己契合得可怕，仿佛他们二人已经做了许久的情侣似的能够完美的招架对方的欲求。Loki觉得自己可能要沉进去了，说不定他会和这个男人产生一些叫做爱情的东西。但是很快Loki就否定了自己这个想法，他告诉自己这仅仅是过于享受这次性爱带来的错觉而已。

“你真的很…很辣……你也会让其他人操你这里吗？”  
“当然会……嗯…那里，好爽……哈，你不会还做着什么‘夜店偶遇小处男夺走人家第一次’的美梦吧……嘶……”Loki喋喋不休地嘲讽着Thor，突然被Thor猛烈地撞击着甬道里最脆弱的地儿，“噢哈哈……不过他们都没你搞起来这么爽嗯……啊……也没你这么……blonde？”

Thor享受着Loki穴里的炽热，奋力撞击着那些仿佛长着小嘴的软肉，一边抚摸着Loki光滑的黑发，这个男人真的太性感了，仿佛就是上天特地为他Thor创造的，如果他不是自己的任务对象Thor搞不好真会跟他坠入爱河。  
“那么……在所有操过你的男人当中，我排第几？”Thor骤然放慢了速度，向上挺着腰用阴茎一点点的碾磨着Loki的内壁，炽热的阳具仿佛带着电流似的让Loki被密密麻麻的细致快感包裹着，Loki扬起脖颈大口呼吸，死死抓住Thor筋脉膨胀的手臂，那手感好极了不过这会儿他可没精力欣赏：“第一……你第一……哦…操！你再这样我真快死了……”黑发的男人眼里蹦出泪花，头发凌乱的散落在枕头上，白皙的肌肤衬得那被牙齿咬得艳红的乳头像水灵灵的樱桃一样，硬得笔直发红的阴茎顶端不停地分泌着液体随着身体的晃动被一点一点摩擦到白净的小腹上，本应是会阴的地方有一道噬魂的小缝，不过现在里边插着一杆硕大的肉刃，可怜的花穴被插得红彤彤黏糊糊的，层层小肉被淫液拍打出的泡沫弄得滑腻腻的，任人宰割地吞吐着金发男人的肉棒。  
Loki觉得自己到了极限了，下边的小口被如潮的快感袭击着，阴茎也涨的发疼，他下意识的用手握住自己的肉棒撸动起来，另一只手也企图向红肿的阴蒂攀去，Thor发现了他的意图，先一步捏住Loki那颗小豆，长着茧的手指带来的刺激让Loki毫无防备一股暖乎乎的液体直接从他的花穴里喷了出来，肿胀的阴茎也收到阴穴的快感的影响一股股精液喷出洒在了Loki自己的肚皮上。没有等Loki缓过来，Thor直接又发动了一轮猛烈地攻势，趁着身下人高潮延长了他的快感一直插了数十下才将精液喷洒在Loki体内。  
“哈……我居然潮吹了……”Loki保持着双腿大张的姿势自嘲地说道，一边用手指抹着下体慢慢流出的液体，嬉笑着将手指上的混合物抹到Thor的乳尖上，“你的东西还真多。”  
“嘿，我可是好久没有这么棒的性体验了。不得不说我们俩很契合，不是吗？”Thor任Loki调皮的手指在他胸膛胡作非为。  
“既然难得我们两个都这么满意那不如……”说着Loki翻坐到Thor身上，用自己还湿漉漉并且十分敏感的阴穴磨蹭着Thor有些扎人的耻毛，狡黠地挑眉“再来一次？”  
Thor眯起眼睛看着这个狐狸一样的男人，大掌托住他的屁股：“正合我意。”  
……

The End


End file.
